1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting ancillaries which assist the operation of the power generating unit such as the internal combustion engine on a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle may be provided with ancillaries to assist the operation of the power generating unit. For example, the cooling system of the internal combustion engine is provided with ancillaries such as a radiator and an oil cooler, including a hose and a reservoir associated therewith. Likewise, the electric system of the internal engine is provided with ancillaries such as a regulator and an ignition coil. These ancillaries are mounted on a vehicle in a specific way. For example, according to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228399, the battery regulator is mounted in contact with the body frame in the case of a saddle ride-type vehicle.
However, the above-mentioned ancillaries mounted on a vehicle are subject to vibrations resulting from traveling or produced by the internal combustion engine and any other machines. Such vibrations are undesirable for such ancillaries as regulators which are composed of precision parts. Countermeasures against vibrations should be taken in consideration of production cost and vehicle weight. It is preferable to provide a simple structure for mounting the ancillaries at a low cost.